Bless-Goodbye
by Koyuki17
Summary: Mereka kini menghitung waktu yang kian semu, sebelum sebuah akhir menjemput, hingga tinggal hening yang menyambut. Dapatkah kau melihat mereka? Dari milyaran cahaya dalam semesta, meski dengan semburat yang tipis, mereka hadir di sana. Warning: Oneshot, Canonical character death, Hurt/Comfort


_Tak lagi terbilang_

 _Semua yang telah menghilang_

 _Hingga hampa yang memenuhi sukma_

 _Nihil, namun menjadi satu bukti nyata_

 _Atas esensi yang nyaris tak bernama_

Bless-Goodbye

Zankyou no Terror © MAPPA

Story © Koyuki17

Dunia monokrom telah mereka lintasi, dunia dimana tak ada satu pun rasa ada, dimana waktu hanya mengalir begitu saja. Mereka kini menapaki sebuah dunia asing yang telah lama tidak disinggahi, hanya berdua saja, terpaku memandang langit kelabu. Tak ada rumah bagi mereka untuk kembali, karena sejak awal mereka tak memiliki orang tua. Nama pun hampir tak ada. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah angka yang menunjukkan bagaimana mereka dipanggil selama ini: Nine dan Twelve.

"Nine... Rasanya sepi ya..." Ujar Twelve suatu ketika, kala mereka mencoba untuk tertidur di tengah dinginnya angin malam.

"...Rasanya sepi.. jika kita hanya ada di sini... lalu suatu saat menghilang begitu saja..." Lanjut Twelve, sekali lagi Nine tak buka suara. Namun jauh di dalam kedua manik gelapnya yang masih belum terpejam, kata-kata itu terus memenuhi benaknya.

 _Tak pernah berada dalam ingatan siapapun, hanya sekedar hidup. Rasanya begitu sepi jika esensi hidup mereka hanya sebatas itu. Mereka tak memiliki siapapun lagi, hanya memiliki satu sama lainnya di tengah asingnya dunia._

 _Hanyalah detak yang menggema ini_

 _Yang terus menyalakan deru napas_

 _Dari jiwa dan raga yang kian membias_

Malam itu, Nine kembali terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Twelve yang ikut terbangun, hanya bisa termangu, pikir keduanya semakin tertuju. Twelve maupun Nine masih mengingat bagaimana anak-anak pada institusi itu berkurang satu demi satu. Sulit juga mengatakan sampai kapan mereka bisa terus hidup. Mereka tak memiliki banyak waktu. Setidaknya, kini mereka memiliki kekuatan. Suara mereka, hadirnya mereka harus tersampaikan pada siapapun yang bisa mendengar, yang bisa menemukan cahaya milik mereka di antara redup yang kian menjadi.

-BGb-

Mishima Lisa awalnya tersesat dalam waktu yang kini dijejakinya. Telisik jarinya tak mampu merasakan detik mana di antara hidupnya yang berharga, yang membuatnya bisa sekadar menemukan alasan untuk menjalani kehidupannya saat ini. Ia tak menemukan apapun dari sang ibu, yang semakin membuatnya tertekan selepas kepergian sang ayah. Begitupun dengan teman sekelasnya, yang tak henti-hentinya mengerjainya. Waktu seolah tawar, tak bisa terlihat lagi olehnya apa yang berbeda.

 _Namun sebuah pertemuan dengan kedua pemuda itu mengubah bergurat kisah miliknya. Dua orang yang seperti kedua polar: senyuman yang sehangat mentari, dan tatapan netra yang sedingin es._

Sekarang, Lisa ingin memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk bersama dengan Twelve. Menerka-nerka kembali dunia penuh warna yang dilihat oleh manik cokelat terang itu. Pemuda yang bisa melihat warna suara, bahkan warna hembusan angin saat yang menyapa mereka waktu itu. Tak bisa Lisa lupakan ketika ia mengira hidupnya akan berakhir, dan saat itulah Twelve datang untuknya. Ia pun sempat khawatir ketika Twelve terluka dan tak terbangun sekeras apapun suaranya memanggil. Dan ketika ia mendapati Twelve kembali membuka matanya, Lisa langsung mendekap erat Twelve, gemetar tubuhnya karena ia mengira akan kehilangan Twelve saat itu.

" _Selama ini, kami hidup tanpa ada siapapun yang membutuhkan kami. Karenanya, terimakasih Lisa... Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu"_

Gadis itu tak pernah menyangka ia akan mendengar ungkapan itu dari seseorang. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melepaskan satu demi satu perasaan hangat yang kembali memenuhi setiap henbusan napasnya. Ingin pun ia berkata, ingin ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada Twelve. Setelah sekian lama, baru saat inilah ia kembali menemukan detik yang berharga. Ia tak menyesal, ia juga merasa beruntung bertemu dengan Twelve maupun Nine.

Lisa juga ingin memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk memahami Nine, mencoba menafsirkan perhatian pemuda itu dibalik nada datarnya. Nine yang akrab dengan suasana sunyi, dimana ia selalu mendengarkan sebuah lagu. Teringat jelas olehnya ketika perlahan raut wajah Nine semakin rileks seiring lagu itu didengar olehnya, hingga seringkali kedua matanya pun memejam. Rasanya baru kemarin ketika Nine meminjamkan sebelah earphone miliknya dan mereka akhirnya mendengarkan lagu bersama. _Sebuah lagu dari daratan yang membeku_ , _dengan frasa yang menuntunnya pada matra yang jauh_.

Emosi statis dari Nine hanya pernah sekali saja terbuyarkan di depan Lisa. Nine yang meluapkan emosi milikinya, segera setelah Twelve ditembak dan tak lagi bernyawa Siapapun di sana tak menyangka ini akan terjadi, bahkan bagi Nine sekalipun. Mereka telah terlalu lama berdua, menghadapi segalanya bersama. Terlalu sulit membayangkan perasaan Nine yang harus kehilangan sahabatnya seperti ini.

Tak lama setelahnya, tendengar sebuah permintaan yang diucapkan oleh Nine. Nine seolah tahu bahwa detik miliknnya akan segera berhenti berdetak. Belum sempat benak Lisa menerima kematian Twelve, ia kembali kehilangan seorang lagi temannya. Permintaan terakhir Nine teramat sederhana, namun mampu terdengar jauh di relung jiwa gadis itu. ' _Ingatlah kami, Ingatlah kalau kami pernah hidup_.'

 _Perpisahan mereka mungkin terlalu cepat terjadi, setelah sepanjang hari yang menyenangkan telah mereka lewati. Selepas untuk pertama kalinya mereka bermain seperti anak kecil, tertawa bersama. Namun saat ini, tinggallah Lisa seorang. Ia tak pernah lupa ketika kedua tangannya sempat mendekap erat kedua temannya itu. Setelah sekian lama, ia kembali menghadapi satu kehilangan._

-BGb-

 _Angka tak lagi menjadi definisi_

 _Atas dua raga yang telah lama terluka_

 _Telah begitu lama besembunyi_

 _Berada dalam rengkuhan sunyi_

 _Akhir pun menuntun mereka untuk kembali_

 _Pada hamparan hitam yang statis_

 _Tidak satu pun sakit dirasa_

 _Hanyalah gelap, tanpa kepastian yang ada_

-BGb-

Lisa sampai saat ini hanya bisa merajut waktu yang terjadi setahun ke belakang, ketika dua buah papan bergoreskan angka kembali ia kunjungi hari ini. Sesuai dengan sebuah permintaan yang rasanya baru kemarin di dengarnya, ia kini menemukan kembali suatu alasan kuat untuk tetap hidup. Karena dalam ingatan yang dimilikinya, ia ingin membuat _mereka_ terus ada. Pertemuan mereka mungkin hanya satu dari semua perjumpaan yang ada, satu dari milyaran bintang yang ada. Mereka mungkin hanyalah cahaya redup yang hampir ditelan oleh hampanya ruang angkasa. Namun ia takkan lupa, ketika kedua buah polar itu ada, ketika keduanya mampu menyimpangkan kompas hidupnya.

 **A/N: Terimakasih yang telah mampir dalam cerita gaje (galau) ini,, percaya atau tidak, ini hanyalah ide sepintas setelah nonton anime ini (yang nyeseknya sampai sekarang,,) Bless dalam icelandic berarti goodbye, dan ost dengan lagu langsung mengingatkan kepada Nine dan Twelve, dan entah ke berapa kalinya berujung baper sendiriii~**

 **Terimakasih, dan sampai jumpa di fandom lainnyaa~**


End file.
